


Maybe You Never Really Die At All

by TallGayDani



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Because this is absolutely what that phone call at the end was about, F/F, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayDani/pseuds/TallGayDani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Due to popular demand, this is going to be a multichapter fic. I really hope I can do this pair justice.<br/>EDIT: the next chapter may take a while, y'all sprung the demand on me and I'm trying to think of a plot XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Maybe You Never Really Die At All

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand, this is going to be a multichapter fic. I really hope I can do this pair justice.  
> EDIT: the next chapter may take a while, y'all sprung the demand on me and I'm trying to think of a plot XD

“Hey sweetie, you busy?”

Shaw raised an eyebrow amusedly. “Really? You even flirt like her?”

Laughter, low and cheerful, echoed through the earpiece, causing Shaw’s hand to tighten briefly on the receiver. “Well, she tried, but she couldn’t _quite_ understand the concept…”

Shaw paused. There was something about the voice coming through the receiver, along with the last sentence, that struck her as… different. Familiar.

Not daring to hope too much, Shaw breathed into the receiver, “…Root?”

“I hope you didn’t miss me too much.”

With a warm feeling in her chest, Shaw turned to look at the security camera facing the phonebox where she was standing.

“I’m in the same park where you tackled me after you escaped Samaritan. I’ll be waiting, Sameen.”

_Click_

The line went dead, and Shaw replaced the handset. Turning towards the camera, she made contact with it, smiling proudly, and walked with Bear into the crowd.


End file.
